1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of target inspection to determine the contents thereof through radiation detection. The invention relates more specifically to the use of inspection systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Preventing the trafficking of illegal and dangerous substances, as well as the security of various localities, rests in the ability to assess the contents of a suspected target, such as a vehicle or cargo. These targets may contain a variety of materials, including explosives, chemical agents, or illicit drugs. Successful safety and homeland security requires confronting the trafficking of these targets, which may also include weapons of mass destruction and the fundamental building blocks thereof, i.e., fissionable materials, that are increasingly being trafficked.
Inspection stations are established to reduce the flow or entry of illicit contraband. The role of the current inspection systems at the inspection stations is now being amplified to look not only for illicit drugs, but also for explosives and weapons of mass destruction. Currently, these inspection systems are “anomaly” detectors. When an anomaly is detected, it can only be identified through an intrusive manual inspection, which is inherently limited by the ability, condition, and initiative of inspection personnel.
Other conventional methods for assessment of whether a vehicle, container, or other target contains dangerous or illicit materials may be limited to external markings and visual examination by trained experts. Often, the target is weathered or corroded and the markings and external visual cues are deteriorated or absent. Alternatively, the target may conceal the dangerous material. If a conservative approach is used and all questionable targets are treated as explosive or chemical filled, the cost of clearance operations is greatly increased. If a less conservative approach is used, accidents can occur that lead to injury or loss of life.
The time to visually inspect and assess a target is an inefficient process. This costly and time consuming operation exposes inspection personnel to serious risks and has resulted in increasing delays. Often, the system lacks the specificity to clearly identify the nature of an anomaly, thereby necessitating additional resources and/or the destruction of unverifiable suspect items.